Set fire to the three bar
by Mr. Peabody's Wife
Summary: Katherine's father has been kidnapped and who does she go to well no other then the famous Basil of Baker street. Little does Basil know that Katherine has her own secret and Ratigan is back with his bat Fidgit who no longer has a stuttering problem. Now will Basil, Dawson and Katherine find her dad or will Ratigan get her first. Possessive/ Protective Basil
1. Chapter 1

Katherine was walking to Baker street she had to find Basil. Her father was kidnapped and she had a note from his kidnapper. She looked at the street and smiled she was there. She knocked on the door she came face to face with Basil himself she lightly smiled and entered there was a short fat mouse on the chair.

" Mr. Baker I must ask you to help me you see my father was kidnapped." Katherine said as he grabbed the note and looked at him

" Hmm very interesting don't you think Dawson?" Basil said to his friend who nodded and Katherine sighed

" Please will you help me?" Katherine asked as Basil's eyes blamed and he smiled

" My dear it's what I do and your name please" Basil said smiling and then looking at her

" Katherine but my father calls me Kathy." Katherine said as Basil nodded and looked at the note

Katherine watched him Basil knew this was the beginning he must find Miss. Katherine's father and he would start at by the docks. Somewhere in the swear there was a bat and a rat. The man in the rope struggled and made a face.

" You monster let me go to my little girl!" Jack yelled as smoke filled his nose and he coughed

" My... My temper don't you agree fidget?" Ratigan chuckled and the bat smiled at his boss

" Yep." Fidget said smiling eviliy and the mouse shivered

" What do you want with me am just a man with a daughter and trying to get his life back together I don't have much money please let me go." Jack said as Ratigain chuckled and the lifted the man's chin

" Ah but that's what I want you see Mr. Book want I want is your precious daughter." Ratigan chuckled and Jack grew angry

" Katherine, No you stay away from my daughter if you lay a single finger on her I'll... I'll." Jack yelled and Ratigan grinned evily

" You'll what make me dance oh am so sacred Not, yes I know Mr. Book that you use to own a dance studio and your lovely daughter not only danced but sung until your beloved wife left you, I want to see if the rumors are true to see if really your daughter had a voice of an angel." Ratigan chuckled and Jack's eyes filled with tears

" Please don't talk about Olivia." Jack said as Fidgit laughed and chucked in the dungeon where it use to hold Mr. Flaversham


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine was thinking about her past how she loved to sing she didn't love dancing but she loved singing. She still loved singing but ever since her mother left her father she stopped singing. People from miles use to come to her father's studio just to hear her sing and they also came there to learn to dance. For Katherine her father liked her dancing he thought dancing was more important then singing her mother thought seeing the world was more important.

Katherine knew in her heart she was meant to sing from her heart. That's why everyone loved her singing she was singing from her heart.

" Miss. Katherine come along please." Basil said getting his coat and Dawson smiled as he opened the door for her

They made it to the pub and Basil, Dawson and Katherine were in disguises. Basil sat down then Dawson sat down after he helped Katherine with her chair.

" What it be boys, oh miss. Do you sing one of our singers are out?" The lady said as Basil looked at Katherine and She looked away

" I don't sing anymore I use to." Katherine said as the lady frowned and sighed

" I bet you don't even sing." The lady muttered as Katherine got up angrily and walked up to the stage

Katherine looked at the man on piano and he strated a tune. Basil and Dawson both pprayed she did know how to sing. Fidget was in the crowd with a disguised Ratigan.

"I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time

Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind

When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets

Leave something to remember, so they won't forget

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I want to say I lived each day, until I died

And know that I meant something in, somebody's life

The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave

That I made a difference, and this world will see

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I just want them to know

That I gave my all, did my best

Brought someone some happiness

Left this world a little better just because

I was here

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I lived (I lived), I loved

I was here

I did (I did), I've done

I was here

I lived (I lived), I loved (I loved)

I was here (oh)

I did, I've done

I was here." Katherine sung as Basil's mouth hung open and so did Dawson

" She has the voice of an angel." Basil whispered and Dawson agreed

Ratigan grinned he knew the rumours were true know that he heard such a lovely voice. He watched her as she begun walking she didn't look happy. Her green eyes hid tears, her brown curly hair was in a bun and she looked almost crying.

" My dear are you ok?" Dawson asked concerned and she looked at him as a tear ran down her face

" I told them I don't sing anymore." Katherine said getting up and Basil caught her hand

" Why?" Basil whispered and she looked away

" I ... the last time I sung was before my mother left my father." Katherine said as Basil got up and hugged her

" It's alright, let's go find him ok?" Basil whispered wiping away her tears and she lightly smiled

Dawson looked at the two with a smile Basil realized what he was doing and pulled his hand quickly away while blushing. Katherine laughed and Dawson smiled at her laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine walked behind Dawson and Basil. Then something covered her mouth and within minutes she was out. She woke up in nightgown it was black the straps were thin and there was lace at the end. She realized she wasn't wearing a bra and she looked around. Then she heard a chuckled and she saw a figure.

" My... My for a twenty year old you have very beautiful breast, size D 38 I would have never guess, my name is Ratigan." Ratigan grinned as he twirled her pink with gray lace on it bra around his fingers and smirked at her covering her breast

" Give me back my bra." Katherine demanded and Ratigan chuckled

" Why would I do that so you can cover up thoses beautiful breast I don't think so,I like a woman with big breast and you my dear have beauty, talent and of course big breast, I wonder if they taste creamy as they look?" Ratigain grinned and he apouches her

She trys backing away when he got Figet to tie a rope around her legs Ratigan grinned as he tightly grabbed both her hands with one hand. He pulled the top of the nightgown down with his free hand he smirked then placed his mouth on her breast. She bit her lip as she tried hard not to moan. He smirked then he lifted the bottom of the nightgown then lowed her panties.

" Stop please." Katherine pleaded scared and Ratigan grinned evilly

" Why would I do that my dear?" Ratigain chuckled and She closed her eyes

Was about to touch her virgin treasure when he looked back up at her and he grinned he wanted her his name.

" Basil." Katherine whispered and Ratigan growled he got up

Katherine felt him move then looked he left the room she was left there with her panties around her ankles and her legs tied.

Meanwhile

" Have you seen a Jack Book?" The cop asked as Dawson and Basil stopped

" Were actually helping his daughter find him why what's wrong?" Dawson asked as the cop frowned and looked at him

" Basil your to close to this case Jack Book is a murder he killed his wife, Olivia Flaversham aka Olivia Book mother to Katherine Book former wife to Jack Book aka Ace." The cop said as Basil looked shocked and Dawson looked concerned

" Wait Olivia was my first case when she lost her father to Ratigan, but Katherine told us she left." Basil said as the Cop nodded and sighed

" She did leave to get away from him but her father told us that he saw Jack Book kill her Jack yelled out that was for Ratigan my boss he's been working with Ratigan for years am afraid his sweet daughter is in trouble." The cop said as Dawson gasped and Basil looked stunned

" I can't give up this case I have to save Katherine!" Basil said as the cop shook his hand and looked at the detective

" Basil I advise you stay away alright men lets go find us a murder." The cop said to his crew and Basil grew angry

" Am not giving this up!" Basil said as Dawson smiled and they went back to his house to look closely at that note


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine woke up Ratigan was sitting in the room smoking a cigarette she tried to fan away the smoke but her hands were still tied. She heard chuckling and he got up close to her head. He lended in close and smelled her skin.

" Basil must be looking for you, even the cops are looking, no matter as long as you stay here you belong to me." Ratigan grinned evily and she went pale

" I will never be yours, Basil will come after you ... you sewer rat!" Katherine said as he got angry and got on top of her

" You will never call me that ever DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Ratigan yelled as she started crying and shook her head

" Am sorry ... Am sorry please..." Katherine said sobbing and shanking

" Hush now, I won't harm you ... your to beautiful for me to harm you." Ratigan said embracing her and her breath hitched

Katherine looked at him he smiled at her then he placed a kiss on her neck. She tried to move her hands and she looked up. Then she looked at him and she bit her lip.

" Untie my hands please." Katherine said as he smirked and untied them

She wrapped her arms around his neck, he planted more kisses on her neck Katherine moved her left hand to his pocket without him noticing. She grabbed a syringe with sleeping medicine inside she put it in his arm and watched he fall asleep. She smirked then got him off her. She got her clothes back on and ran. She ran down the hall and hid she went to outside.

She heard her father crying and she opened the door to the cell.

" Daddy!" Katherine said smiling and he looked surprised

" Katherine my Angel." Jack said as she hugged him and he hugged her back

" Lets go home." Katherine said smiling and he frowned

" Am afraid that can't happen Katherine. Jack said as she looked at him and she looked worried

" Why daddy, why can't we go home?" Katherine said looking at him and then he grinned evilly

" Mr. Johnson you need to control that daughter of your's." Ratigan said as Jack grabbed her by the wrist and handed her to Ratigan

" Yes Ratigan it won't happen again boss." Jack said as Kathrine looked shocked and looked at her father

" Daddy what's going on?" Katherine asked as he chuckled and walked outside with Ratigan

" It's revenge my dear daughter, on Basil for making Ratigan the laughing stock of this country, you see before I meant your mother I worked with Ratigan then I saw Olivia your mother she was pretty but not beautiful then we had you a picture of beauty I killed her because she wanted to get Basil on me for working with Ratigan all thoses years I was the one with him when we kidnapped her, now that you know my dear you belong to Ratigan as a gift have fun boss." Jack said grinning and she had tears steaming down her face

" How could you, how could you do that to mama, Daddy please you have to be lying, Daddy, Daddy, DADDY!" Katherine said as Ratigan dragged her away and Jack watched him drag her away with an evil grin


	5. Chapter 5

" Dawson I found it." Basil said smiling and they raced to the bar

They saw Fidget, Basil smirked as he saw him. They followed him to the hideout. They heard crying and they found Mr. Johnson.

" Mr. Jack Johnson we are here to arrest you!" Basil said as Jack laughed and Dawson felt something was nit right

" Oh no Basil it is you who is arrested." Jack said shaking his head and snapping his fingers

Ratigan's gang got Basil and Dawson then they heard slow clapping. Then eyes appeared that Basil and Dawson knew well. Ratigan came out with a grin and he got his pocket watch.

" I expected you here yesterday have trouble with the chemistry set again, old boy?" Ratigan grinned evily and Basil grew angrily

" Ratigan where is she?" Basil said angrily and Ratigan grinned

" Oh you mean Katherine she's in my bedroom tried up." Ratigan grinned as Basil looked shocked and then Dawson looked sick

" Let her go." Basil yelled as Ratigan grabbed him and lifted him off the ground

" She's mine now." Ratigan whispered in Basil's ear and Basil grew even more angry

Ratigan had his men get Basil and Dawson in the dungeon. Ratigan went back to his bedroom, Katherine was on the bed holding her arms in a nightgown he had laid out for it. This one was red and he smiled as he looked her up and down.

" Beautiful." Ratigan said as he went up to her and lifted her chin

Katherine didn't say anything as Ratigan touched her on the shoulder. Then he kissed her neck, he took off his shoes. And got in his sleep wear and looked at her as he got into bed.

" My dear it's late now come here, so we can snuggle I haven't raped you or touched you inappropriately yet." Ratigan said with a smile and she got up

She moved the cover and got close to him as he shut off the light. He wrapped his arm around her and she let a tear escaped from her eye.

" Katherine I find the map and draw a straight line

Over rivers, farms, and state lines

The distance from 'A' to where you'd be

It's only finger-lengths that I see

I touch the place where I'd find your face

My fingers in creases of distant dark places

Basil I hang my coat up in the first bar

There is no peace that I've found so far

The laughter penetrates my silence

As drunken men find flaws in science

Katherine Their words mostly noises

Ghosts with just voices

Your words in my memory

Are like music to me

Basil I'm miles from where you are,

I lay down on the cold ground

I, I pray that something picks me up

And sets me down in your warm arms

Katherine After I have travelled so far

We'd set the fire to the third bar

We'd share each other like an island

Until exhausted, close our eyelids

And dreaming, pick up from

The last place we left off

Your soft skin is weeping

A joy you can't keep in

Basil I'm miles from where you are,

I lay down on the cold ground

And I, I pray that something picks me up

and sets me down in your warm arms

Katherine I'm miles from where you are,

I lay down on the cold ground

and I, I pray that something picks me up

and sets me down in your warm arms." Katherine whispered singing and Basil sung to

" Basil we can't give up." Dawson said as Basil agreed and was hatching a plan

" I escaped from him once I can do it again, no one hurts my Katherine!" Basil said with determination and realizing what he said he went pale then looked at Dawson who wore a smirk on his face

" I knew you liked her from the beginning." Dawson said as Basil smiled and Dawson chuckled


	6. Chapter 6

Basil and Dawson escaped they saved Kathrine. Katherine smiled then Basil kissed her. He married and they had three children with one on the way.

Dawson. And Basil kept there detective business. Ratigan, Mr. Johnson and Figet were arrested. Figet for out foe good behaviour he now runs a restaurant down town. Mr. Johnnson and Ratigan were hanged for t her crimes.

Katherine never told her children about there grandfather because she was ashamed of him. Basil and Kathrine lived happy. Dawson lived with them and was named the children's grandfather.


End file.
